The present invention relates to surgical instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to lavage assemblies for irrigation, cauterization, suction, and removal of body tissue.
Removal of tissue from a patient's body for disposal or analysis is commonly required in surgical procedures. Typically, cutting instruments have been used to separate small portions of tissue from the patient's body, and (Grasping or suction devices have been used to retrieve the tissue.
According to the present invention, a lavage is provided for suction and removal of body tissues in a patient. The lavage includes a shield, a shield actuator, a cannula, an instrument coupled to the cannula, and a valve. The shield is formed to include an opening. The cannula defines a cannula interior and has proximal and distal ends. The distal end of the cannula is insertible and positionable in a patient's body. The cannula defines a cannula opening to permit access to the cannula interior for capture of body tissue in the cannula interior. The cannula is positioned to lie in the opening formed in the shield. The shield actuator is adapted to be engaged by a user. The shield actuator is coupled to the shield to move the shield relative to the cannula between a first position wherein the shield covers the instrument and a second position wherein the shield is spaced apart from the instrument. The valve is connected to the cannula for independent actuation to control irrigation and vacuum within the cannula, regardless of movement or lack of movement of the shield. The cannula and valve are integrated into a rigid structure to be held in a user's hand such that movement of the rigidly coupled cannula and valve by the user's hand allows the distal end of the cannula to be accurately positioned at a specific location in the patient's body. The valve and shield actuator are operable by the hand of the user that moves the rigidly coupled valve and cannula to accurately position the distal end of the cannula in the patient's body.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.